


Anything For You

by StuckOnStucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Loves The Snow, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, OTP Feels, Short One Shot, Snow Day, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckOnStucky/pseuds/StuckOnStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would do anything for Bucky, even if it meant playing in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [President_Oberon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Oberon/gifts).



> My best friend and I constantly come up with one-shot ideas, and then we go around quoting them. And since this was used multiple times today, I felt like posting it for ya'll. Kay? Kay.

Steve had always hated winter. Before the serum, Steve had enough trouble trying to stay alive, and winters had been especially hard. After the serum, Steve still didn't like the winter, even though he couldn't really feel the cold.

And then after the ice, after the frozen wasteland that had trapped him for 70 years, Steve was _terrified_ of winter. He'd never admit it, but the snow and ice scared the shit out of him. When the others would go out in the snow, Steve would make some lame excuse to stay inside and watch his friends through one of the windows. And eventually, Natasha caught on and started staying inside with him.

But Bucky? Bucky _loved_ winter. He loved frolicking through the snow covered yard of Tony's Ohio mansion, making snowmen and snow angels. And Steve would sit inside, curled up at the window seat with a book that he wasn't even paying attention to, watching Bucky have a fun times with the others.

xx

Steve was curled against the window, staring down at the book in his hands _(The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon,_ which Natasha had shoved in his face and told him to read) without actually reading it. He could hear Bucky's laughter coming from outside, Sam's _"That's no fair!"_ a moment afterwards. He refused to look up, though, his hands clenching the book a little bit tighter.

Everything quieted down for a moment, until Steve heard a soft _thunk_ against the window. He looked up to see Bucky coming towards him, smiling like he was the happiest person on Earth.

"Come play with me in the snow, Steve!" Bucky called, coming to a stop outside the window and pressing his nose against the glass. 

"No, Bucky." Steve replied, trying to swallow down the fear that was rising in his throat.

"But Steveeeeeeeee, we need to make a snowman!"

Steve sighed and looked down at his book, before marking his page and getting up. He threw on his coat and boots, zipping the coat all the way and pulling on the gloves that he had stored inside the pocket. Bucky was waiting for him by the door, bouncing on his feet and clapping his hands excitedly. 

Yes, Steve hated winter, but if Bucky wanted him to play in the snow, Steve would play in the snow, god dammit.

And if he notices Natasha smiling down at him through the window he had previously occupied, Steve wouldn't say anything.


End file.
